


sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, mosh pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: It was perfect. The moment was so perfect he couldn’t stop himself from laughing like a maniac.





	sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly inspired by a concert I recently went to! I love mosh pits too much for my own good LOL
> 
> I didn't really proofread, since I wrote this on my phone and I'm also posting this using my mobile's browser heheehe
> 
> Title comes from a MCR song, titled "Sing"! :^)

 

 

**sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts**

 

 

 The rush of the guitar, the hoarse screaming, the killer drums, the pulsating bass.  The cacophony of sounds and the union of thousands of voices screaming at the same time: the unmistakable raw feeling of energy coursing through his veins, of the simple need of  _ being _ soaring through his very core, the sense of freedom from everything and the knowledge of moving in unison with so many strangers.

   It was perfect.  The moment was so perfect he couldn’t stop himself from laughing like a maniac.  The band on top of the stage kept on playing as if their very lives were on the line (they probably felt like that), the lights and smoke strengthening the feeling of being in an entirely different reality.

   Strangers kept pushing him, running besides him, in front of him, behind him, some tripped, some fell, some threw punches.  Like a beating heart bleeding out at the hypnotic rhythm created by the guitar, bass and drums, following the cadence of the singer’s guttural screams, they were all running in a circle, sometimes meeting in the middle.  Lance laughed and laughed and laughed, his own heart soaring inside his chest, the exhilaration so liberating he didn’t mind his sweat making his hair stick to his face, his shirt being tugged in all directions, hands connecting with him as his own fists rained upon others.

   When he felt like he had enough, he would expertly find a way out of the eye of a liberating yet crazy storm.  He’d locate the meeting point amongst the multitude and, still laughing, he would make his way through the crowd.  It would only take him half a song before he was once again next to him, grinning brightly, like a puppy that got away with doing what he wanted most.

 

   And he would smile at Lance with mirth shining in his eyes, his hand quick to find its place on the small of Lance’s back, never caring of the thousands of eyes that could judge.  (They had no time for that).

   “Had fun?” Shiro asks and Lance’s grin is all the more brighter.

   The show continues, people everywhere are jumping along to the beat, screaming out the lyrics, a beer vendor passes by them and Shiro stops him, buys two cans, handing one to Lance.  The deep bass reverberates through their bodies, it feels like the ground is shaking, and the sensation only enhances the magic of the moment.

   It’s a perfect night, Shiro thinks, as he watches Lance be so undeniably happy.  It’s a perfect night, and Shiro knows he’s not exaggerating when he thinks so.  The show goes on and on around them, music reaching to the skies, and they sing it out, they sing till their voices grow thin, till there's nothing else on that beautiful night but a melody.

 

°

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/otabaek) and/or [tumblr](http://wajjs.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
